


Улучшая свое резюме

by Dreaming_Cat



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreaming_Cat/pseuds/Dreaming_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на промт: Крис составляет список вещей, которые он хотел бы сделать перед смертью. И одной из них является заняться сексом с мужчиной. Зак узнает об этом списке и решает предложить Крису свои услуги.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Улучшая свое резюме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Building a Better Résumé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/197444) by [the_deep_magic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_deep_magic/pseuds/the_deep_magic). 



> В переводе используется прошедшее время с согласия автора.

\- А это правда так весело? – спросил Крис, пожёвывая кончик карандаша.   
  
\- Однозначно крышу сносит, - ответил ему Карл.   
  
\- Это не больно?  
  
\- Только если ты не связан должным образом. А так с шарами будет полный порядок.  
  
\- Ладно, - произнёс Зак, подходя к ним. – Разумеется, вы не обсуждаете то, что я думаю, вы обсуждаете.  
  
\- Извращенец! – Крис показал ему язык. – Карл рассказывал мне о зорбинге*.  
  
\- Скатиться с холма в огромной прозрачной сфере? Даже хуже, заплатить кому-то, чтобы тебя скатили с холма в огромной прозрачной сфере? Нет уж, спасибо.   
  
Карл закатил глаза.   
  
\- Это намного веселее, чем кажется.  
  
\- И как получилось, что все уже об этом зорбинге знают? – заныл Крис.   
  
\- Ты живёшь очень замкнутой жизнью, - с притворной жалостью ответил ему Карл, похлопывая Криса по макушке. Из-за угла выглянула измученного вида ассистентка, но Карл вскочил со стула, прежде чем ей удалось произнести хоть слово. – Мне нужно идти. Твоё просвещение в культуре киви может подождать.  
  
Пока Зак садился на освободившееся место, с особой осторожностью расправляя свой костюм – костюмерше нравилось вопить “Спок не мнётся!”, гоняясь за ним с паровым утюгом – Крис достал маленькую потрёпанную записную книжку и что-то в ней зачеркнул.   
  
\- Что это? – спросил Зак.   
  
\- Ох, - смутился Крис и покраснел. – Так, глупость одна. Я составил список того, что хочу сделать перед смертью.  
  
\- И ты носишь его с собой?  
  
\- Да нет. В этой книжке много других важных вещей.  
  
\- Тогда дай посмотреть, - сказал Зак, выдёргивая книжку из рук Криса, прежде чем тот успел бы её спрятать.   
  
\- Эй, нет…, - Крис попытался было отобрать книжку, но он тоже боялся Костюмершу, да и Зака знал слишком хорошо: если уж ему захотелось прочесть содержимое, то он найдёт способ это сделать.   
  
Зак быстро пролистал страницы, словно надеясь на компромат.  
  
\- Хммм… какие высокие цели. «Опубликовать серию коротких рассказов». «Осмотреть линию Наска в Перу с вертолёта». О, вот это хороший пункт – «Попробовать следующие сорта сыров: Лимбургер, Уэнслидейл, Вонючий епископ». Ты что, смотрел Уоллеса и Громита, да?   
  
\- Э-э, возможно. Немного.   
  
\- Так, становится лучше. «Заняться сексом на лодке». «Заняться сексом с… мужчиной?!»  
  
\- Отдай мне! – завопил Крис, его лицо вспыхнуло, когда он, наплевав на костюм, бросился на Зака, чуть было не опрокинув под собой стул. В последовавшей свалке Крис отобрал свою записную книжку и засунул её в сумку, но ущерб уже был нанесён. Крис застонал, спрятав лицо в ладони. – Мне просто… немного любопытно, вот и всё.   
  
Когда он снова посмотрел на Зака, тот светился как кот, который не только поймал канарейку, но и обнаружил чёрный ход в зоомагазин под названием «Царство Медлительных, Разжиревших Канареек».   
  
\- Всё, что тебе нужно - это только попросить, приятель.  
  
\- И что заставило тебя думать, что я захотел бы переспать с _тобой_?  
  
Зак развёл руки в стороны в выразительном жесте, словно показывал свой товар в самом выгодном свете.   
  
\- Я тебя умоляю. Если в твоей жизни будет единственный мужчина, так пусть это будет лучший. Могу предоставить резюме и рекомендации, если хочешь. Множество рекомендаций.  
  
\- Ты ведь теперь не оставишь меня в покое?  
  
\- Неа.  
  
\- Ненавижу тебя.  
  
\- Не принимай скоропалительных решений – лучше сначала прочитай резюме.  
  


&&&

  
  
Крис думал, что Зак шутил. Действительно думал. Поэтому когда несколько дней спустя Зак объявился на пороге его трейлера с толстой пачкой дорого выглядевшей бумаги цвета слоновой кости, Крис решил, что тот просто хочет, чтобы он подкорректировал гневное письмо в Ассоциацию Домовладельцев или ещё что-то в этом роде. Он ошибался. Это было резюме Зака. Крису оставалось только надеяться, что Зак не использовал его при приёме на работу.   
  
\- Срань господня, я даже не знаю, что значит некоторое из того, что здесь перечислено, - застонал Крис, удивляясь, когда именно он увяз во всем этом. Он ткнул пальцем в пункт под заголовком «Особые умения». – Например, вот это. Что это вообще за хрень такая?   
  
Ухмылка Зака и застенчивый смешок немного пугали.   
  
\- О, не беспокойся по этому поводу. Тебе понадобится, по крайней мере, три человека, двадцать ярдов нейлонового троса и крепкая потолочная балка, чтобы это проделать.  
  
\- Да половину пунктов ты просто выдумал.  
  
\- Вовсе нет. Выбери что-нибудь, и я покажу тебе.  
  
\- Насколько я тупой, по-твоему?  
  
\- Совсем не тупой. Полагаю, ты берёшься за осуществление каждого из пунктов своего списка только после тщательного исследования. Как ты можешь видеть, недавно я получил справку, что абсолютно здоров, а еще у меня всегда с собой всё необходимое.  
  
\- О, Боже, ты вписал Майло как источник рекомендаций?   
  
\- Мы расстались на хорошей ноте. Думаю, он отлично меня зарекомендует.  
  
\- Я не буду звонить Майло.  
  


&&&

  
  
Он позвонил Майло.   
  
До этого они встречались дважды, обе встречи были очень краткими, и когда Майло поднял трубку, Крис обнаружил, что понятия не имеет, что сказать. Запинаясь, они обменялись любезностями, и так как Майло всегда казался ему прямолинейным парнем, Крис просто рассказал ему всю историю.   
  
Майло понимающе засмеялся.   
  
\- Так значит он дал тебе резюме?   
  
\- Тебя, кажется, это совершенно не удивляет.  
  
\- Слушай, тебе следует кое-что знать; нет ничего на всём белом свете, чего бы Зак не сделал. Он, конечно, не станет ни к чему тебя принуждать – на самом деле он обычно ждёт, пока ты сам попросишь – но он знает, чего хочет, и идёт к своей цели. Хотя резюме – это что-то новенькое. Отличный ход.  
  
\- Умм… Думаешь, мне стоит просить подробностей?  
  
\- Судя по всему, не стоит.   
  
\- Возможно, правильнее будет спросить, что ещё мне нужно знать?  
  
\- Ты доверяешь ему?  
  
Крис едва не выпалил _конечно_ , но быстро понял, что это не был обыденный вопрос. Он замолчал в размышлении. Они с Заком знали друг друга уже несколько лет, а близкими друзьями были почти год. Он присматривал за животными Зака и видел его после весьма мерзких разрывов. Зак регулярно успокаивал его нервы на съемках, и он был одним из немногих людей, знавших, что у Криса есть нервы, которые нужно успокаивать.   
  
\- Да. Я доверяю ему.   
  
\- Тогда скажи ему это. Он серьёзно отнесётся к твоим словам.  
  
\- О, ладно. Спасибо.  
  
\- Нет, проблем. Да, и он может быть немного… властным.   
  
Интересно, подумал Крис, показалось ли ему, что голос Майло дрогнул на последнем слове.   
  


&&&

  
  
Прошло две недели после Случая с Резюме, и Зак больше эту тему не поднимал. Сидя в одиночестве в мучительно жаркой кабинке в глубине клуба, Крис задумался, не привиделось ли ему всё это. К этому времени он выпил всего пару бокалов, ровно столько, чтобы взбодриться, но недостаточно, чтобы затуманить разум. Тем временем Зои вытащила Зака на танцпол, и, черт побери, то, как они танцевали, нарушало все мыслимые каноны благопристойности. Зои была спиной к Заку, одной рукой обхватив его за шею, а второй накрывая его руку на своем бедре. Она засмеялась, когда Зак прошептал что-то ей на ухо, его бедра при этом не замедлились и не потеряли ритм. Крис никогда не видел, чтобы натурал так двигался, и ему в голову пришла мысль, что если бы он был геем, они с Заком точно были бы в разных лигах.   
  
Песня закончилась, и Крис притворился, что смотрел совсем в другую сторону, изобразив удивление, когда Зои притащила Зака обратно к их столику.   
  
\- Я знаю, что ты не устал, йога-мальчик, но мои ноги убивают меня, - простонала она, проскальзывая в кабинку. Затем она повернулась к Крису.   
  
\- Серьезно. Этот парень может колбаситься всю ночь, будь на то его воля, – Зои подмигнула ему.   
  
Крис попытался сказать “Зак, какого черта ты _рассказал_ ей?”, совершенно забыв, что у него полон рот пива. Оно тут же разбрызгалось подобно фонтану по всей его рубашке. Выражение задумчивой невинности на лице Зака не изменилось, даже когда Зои согнулась пополам от смеха и бросила салфетку в направлении Криса.   
  
\- Вот, дерьмо! – выдохнула она. - Судорога. Не могу дышать. Пойду попью водички, – Покачиваясь, она направилась в приблизительную сторону бара, и Крис обвиняющее уставился на Зака.   
  
\- Я ничего ей не говорил, слово скаута! – сказал Зак, торжественно поднимая вверх два пальца.   
  
\- Ты никогда не был бой скаутом, - пробормотал Крис, безрезультатно оттирая испорченную рубашку уже мокрой салфеткой.   
  
Зак пожал плечами.   
  
\- Однажды трахнул игл скаута**.  
  
\- Какого черта…   
  
\- Расслабься, Кристофер. Мы оба были в старшей школе. Черт, да если бы они раздавали знаки отличия за оральное мастерство… - Зак затих, явно углубившись в свои мысли, пока Крис не пощёлкал пальцами у него перед лицом. – Стой, о чём мы говорили? А, верно. Я никому не говорил о твоём списке.  
  
\- Честно?   
  
\- Без шуток. Мне в любом случае никто не поверит. Они все думают, что ты натуральнее выращенного без пестицидов овоща.   
  
Крис сел прямее в тесной кабинке.   
  
\- Так и есть. В общем и целом.   
  
Ухмылка Зака тут же стала озорной.   
  
\- И я не сплю со своими друзьями. В общем и целом. Я так полагаю, ты обдумал моё предложение.   
  
Крис попытался проигнорировать краску, заливающую его щёки.   
  
\- Чьё-то эго сейчас лопнет.  
  
\- Эй, просто так случилось, что я понял, в чём моя сильная сторона. Я же не предложил тебе починить водопровод или спеть арию, или дрессировать кошек.  
  
\- Так что конкретно ты предлагаешь?  
  
\- Мои… услуги. Всё, что захочешь.  
  
\- Что угодно?  
  
\- Любое извращение, которое только смогут придумать твои гетеромозги.  
  
\- Почему ты продолжаешь ходить вокруг да около? – Крис придвинулся ближе и понизил голос – будто кому-то было до них хоть какое-то дело. – А что если я, ну, помешан на ногах там, или еще на чём?  
  
\- А ты помешан на ногах, Кристофер?  
  
\- Хватит называть меня так. И я мог бы!  
  
\- Но это не так, - сказал Зак, снисходительно вздохнув. – Во-первых, я не предлагаю такое каждому встречному. Я предложил _тебе_ – и тот факт, что самой отвратительной вещью, которую ты смог придумать, стала одержимость ногами, должен сказать, воодушевляет. Так что да, все, что тебе нравится, включая ноги. Хотя у меня есть несколько предложений.  
  
\- Предложений? – повторил Крис, и его голос лишь едва заметно дрогнул.   
  
\- Ммм-хмм. Хотя должен тебя предупредить, что я навсегда могу разрушить всё твоё представление о хорошем минете, - каким-то образом его ухмылка стала еще шире, высунувшийся язык пробежался по верхней губе. – Все остальные меркнут в сравнении с Самим Квинто.  
  
\- Ну, сейчас я просто вынужден ответить да, или буду выглядеть трусом.  
  
Зак перегнулся через стол и прорычал:   
  
\- Все, что угодно, что поможет тебе спать ночью, сладенький, - и Крис попытался притвориться, что дрожь, пробежавшая по его спине, была из-за холодного пива, пролитого на рубашку, а не от ласкового прозвища. Или от возмутительно жадного выражения в глазах Зака. Или от того, как длинные изящные пальцы Зака поглаживали бутылку его – Криса - пива.   
  
Да к черту это _всё_. Крис был возбуждён и достаточно пьян, чтобы не слишком задумываться о последствиях – в любом случае он уже давно ничего не вычёркивал из списка. А это было хорошее оправдание для чего угодно. Он сжал пальцами подбородок Зака.   
  
\- Я доверяю тебе. Возможно, мне не следовало бы, но это так. Пойдём ко мне домой.   
  
\- _Да_ , - выдохнул Зак.   
  


&&&

  
  
Крис повернулся и рванул Зака через порог за лацканы пиджака, не сумев удержать того от облапивания собственной задницы, пока они стояли на улице у дома.   
  
\- Ты предпочитаешь быть сверху? Снизу?  
  
\- Да, - сказал Зак со зловещей улыбкой.   
  
\- Что ж. Приятно знать, что у нас есть выбор.  
  
\- Ты слишком много говоришь, - пробормотал Зак, прерывая зарождающийся ответ Криса сокрушительным поцелуем. Это не дало Крису возможности постоять и подумать – что, наверно, было хорошо - о щетине, колющей его щёки или растущей выпуклости в джинсах Зака, прижимающейся к его бедру (кстати говоря о стояке), иначе он мог запаниковать.   
  
И Зак, как выяснилось, когда ему удалось наконец успокоить Криса, на самом деле чертовски хорошо целовался. Его рот был горячим и настойчивым, и он проделал какую-то _штуку_ языком, от чего Крис застонал и изогнулся навстречу ему. Зак, которому, похоже, нравилась напористость, беззвучно рассмеялся в рот Криса и только сильнее притянул его к себе.   
  
Когда им пришлось прерваться, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, Зак выглядел весьма довольным собой.   
  
\- Итак, - небрежно начал он, проводя большим пальцем по опухшей от поцелуев нижней губе Криса. – С чего нам стоит начать?  
  
Мысли Криса упорно возвращались к одному и тому же.   
  
\- Этот рот действительно такой впечатляющий, как ты говорил?  
  
Ухмылка Зака стала еще шире.   
  
\- Даже лучше.  
  
\- Ладно, - сказал Крис, с напускным равнодушием. Он отступил на шаг и облокотился на стену, скрестив руки. Привычная словесная баталия с Заком плюс немного секса – он сможет это сделать. – Давай посмотрим, что у тебя в арсенале.  
  
\- Как насчет того, чтобы переместиться в спальню? Не хочу, чтобы ты свалился на меня как мешок котят, когда у тебя откажут ноги.  
  
\- Ответ отрицательный. Я хочу тебя на коленях прямо здесь.  
  
Зак ослабил свой галстук, шагнув ближе, а затем положил руки на плечи Криса и прижался к нему всем телом.   
  
\- Мммм, я собираюсь от всей души насладиться доведением тебя до невменяемого состояния, прежде чем затащу в кровать.  
  
\- Доведи меня до невменяемого состояния и, может быть, ты сможешь затащить меня в кровать.  
  
\- Сначала ты просишь о моих услугах, а затем заставляешь меня их заработать, – фыркнул Зак. – Если это что-то вроде вызова, то я и обидеться могу.  
  
Неожиданно Зак наклонился и впился ртом в шею Криса прямо под челюстью. Тот взвизгнул от удивления, но Зак невозмутимо продолжил слегка посасывать нежную кожу.   
  
\- Какая жалость, что я не могу пометить тебя. Засос смотрелся бы так восхитительно… прямо здесь. – Он немного сильнее всосал кожу прямо у пульса, и Крис прижался пахом к бедру Зака.   
  
\- Отлично, - вздохнул Зак. - Я все понял. Мы поиграем позже. – Сказав это, он больше не стал тратить время и расстегнул джинсы Криса, доставая его твердеющий член. – Господи, у тебя есть разрешение на ношение этого?  
  
Чувствуя обхват длинных изящных пальцев Зака вокруг себя, Крис только через несколько секунд сообразил, что это был вопрос.   
  
\- Что?  
  
Зак издал полный страдания вздох.   
  
\- Я что, должен говорить по слогам? Твой член. Огромный.  
  
С удивительно ясной головой Крис мгновение обдумывал культурные различия.   
  
\- Это же хорошо, ведь так?  
  
\- Геи не живут на другой планете, Кристофер.  
  
\- Для меня это все в новинку, и _прекрати называть меня Кристофер_.   
  
\- Совершенно определенно не прекращу, - произнёс Зак, опускаясь на колени. – Это тебя так заводит, и Маленький Кристофер – приветик – заслуживает так много слогов, как только возможно.  
  
\- И ты еще утверждаешь, что это я слишком много говорю? Лучше примени этот рот в деле, Квинто.  
  
\- Зои не говорила тебе, как сильно мне нравятся властные мальчики-натуралы? Потому что…  
  
Прежде чем Зак произнес еще хотя бы слово, Крис крепко схватил его за затылок и направил к своему члену. Верный своему слову, Зак, по всей видимости, наслаждался руководством. Он счастливо хмыкнул, обхватывая ртом головку члена, и черт, колени Криса готовы были подогнуться уже прямо сейчас. Зак ловко прижал руку к бедренной косточке Криса, чтобы удержать его на месте, игриво выводя круги языком вокруг головки, прежде чем глубоко заглотнуть.   
  
Техника Зака, но главное – его энтузиазм – заставили Криса вцепиться ногтями в гипсовую поверхность стены. Зак застонал вокруг его члена, словно бы получая такое же удовольствие, и когда Крис посмотрел вниз, он уже заранее знал, что увидит: ладонь Зака сжимала его собственный член. Открывшееся зрелище заставило Криса захныкать, на что Зак ответил, сильнее задвигав языком.   
  
В следующий раз, когда бедра Криса толкнулись вперед, Зак не стал им мешать. Наоборот, он даже направил их несколько раз вперёд и назад прежде, чем окончательно дать им свободу. И если это не был международный жест, означающий «пожалуйста, трахни меня в рот», то Заку действительно нужно было поработать над своей невербальной коммуникацией. Крис очевидно правильно разгадал сообщение, потому что Зак застонал громче, когда Крис вцепился в его волосы и толкнулся в горячий приглашающий рот. Он не сдерживался, и Зак легко поддавался, его глаза были закрыты, а рука все быстрее двигалась по его собственному члену.   
  
Пальцы на ногах Криса стали поджиматься, и он понял, что должен хотя бы предупредить Зака.   
  
\- Уже близко, - выдохнул он, и Зак воспринял это как сигнал сосать сильнее и быстрее. Оргазм захлестнул Криса как приливная волна, пробирая его так глубоко, до самых костей, что он готов был поклясться - он едва не взорвался под напором потока. Зак сглотнул каждую горячую пульсацию, а затем неожиданно нежно поцеловал гиперчувствительный член Криса, что послало ещё одну судорогу сквозь его тело. И да, его ноги действительно отказали ему, но он сохранил достаточно контроля над своим телом, чтобы сползти вниз по стене вместо того, чтобы рухнуть на Зака.   
  
К чёрту гордость. Ебать её ржавой цепью. Гордость Криса никогда не отсасывала ему так, чтобы его руки задрожали, и поэтому наплевать.  
  
Зак подвинулся, чтобы сесть у стены рядом с Крисом, и, к его чести, он выглядел только чуточку самодовольным.   
  
\- Полагаю, было бы очень грубо позлорадствовать сейчас.  
  
Крис прохрипел что-то, что, как он надеялся, прозвучало, надменно, когда он указал на влажное пятно на джинсах Зака.   
  
\- А я никогда не говорил, что не наслаждался этим тоже. Ты чертовски красив, когда кончаешь, кстати. Серьезно. Если не сложится с актёрством, у тебя могла бы быть многообещающая карьера в порно.  
  
\- Э-э, спасибо? – проговорил Крис спустя мгновение, и заработал искреннюю улыбку Зака. Ту самую, благодаря которой он выглядел по-дурацки влюблённым, но которая в то же время так оживляла его. Прижиматься к теплому боку Зака, сидя рядом с ним, было по-странному уютно. Он закрыл глаза и позволил затылку стукнуться о стену, наслаждаясь сладкой усталостью, распространяющейся по телу. Он мог бы к этому привыкнуть.   
  
\- Эй, - наконец сказал Зак, пихнув его локтем. - Когда будешь готов, давай направимся в ванную. Если я как можно скорее не сниму эти джинсы, мой член зацементируется в них навечно.  
  
Крис попытался было встать, но Зак легко подскочил и предложил ему руку. Крис принял его помощь. Когда они оказались в ванной, Зак начал быстро раздеваться, двигаясь так же грациозно, как и на танцполе. Он стащил джинсы и повернулся к Крису.   
  
\- Не возражаешь, если я оставлю их отмокать в раковине?  
  
\- Нет, валяй, - сказал Крис, начиная снимать свою собственную одежду, пока не остался в одних носках и трусах. Зак зашел в спальню уже полностью обнаженным, при этом двигаясь абсолютно непринужденно. Удивительно, насколько привлекательной была самоуверенность Зака, когда он не слишком ею кичился.   
  
Зак оглядел Криса голодным взглядом – но тут же остановился, дойдя до его ног.   
  
\- Ой, да ладно, сними хотя бы носки.  
  
\- Ага! Так тебе всё-таки нравятся ноги!  
  
Зак закатил глаза.   
  
-Не будь ребенком. Мне просто не нравится, когда мужчина, у которого я только что отсосал, выглядит так, будто собирается прыгнуть в ботинки и сбежать.   
  
Крис оглядел себя, удивляясь, куда, черт возьми, по мнению Зака, он пойдет в одних трусах, но скрытое проявление чувств было милым, поэтому он стянул носки и бросил их в направлении корзины для белья.   
  
Зак растянулся на кровати так, будто она была его собственной, и Криса непреодолимо потянуло сесть рядом с ним.   
  
\- Итак, - начал Зак, - откуда возник твой интерес к гей сексу?  
  
\- Ты хочешь поговорить об этом сейчас?  
  
\- Эй, мы даже близко не подошли к завершению этой ночи, но я чертовски хорошо знаю, что Маленькому Кристоферу нужна передышка. И мне вот любопытно. Никогда не ловил от тебя никаких бисексуальных флюидов.  
  
\- Не знаю, - сказал Крис, пожимая плечами. – Сама идея никогда не звучала для меня отталкивающе. И почему бы мне хоть раз в жизни не поэкспериментировать?  
  
\- В самом деле, - сказал Зак, поигрывая бровями. – Хотя я все еще немного удивлен, что ты принял моё предложение.  
  
\- Вот чёрт, так это была _шутка_?  
  
\- Вовсе нет. Знаешь, скольким людям я предлагаю «всё, что они захотят»? Никому. Это же прямая дорога к тому, чтобы оказаться пристегнутым к радиатору и быть выпоротым велосипедной цепью.  
  
Содрогнувшись, Крис решил не заострять на этом внимания.   
  
\- Так почему я?  
  
\- Потому что я доверяю тебе. Я был совершенно уверен, что ты не заставишь меня одеть на тебя памперс или называть тебя Малыш Квисс, и даже если бы ты сделал это, ты единственный парень, которого я бы с удовольствием заткнул соской со всей возможной любовью, которая только возможна, – сияющая улыбка снова начала проявляться на его лице, и он обнял Криса, увлекая его за собой на кровать. – Кроме того, это был единственный способ заполучить в свои руки твоё сексуальное тело.  
  
Слова Зака прозвучали неожиданно интимно, и, возможно, Крису следовало бы занервничать от мысли, что он практически полностью прижат к обнажённому телу своего друга, но он оставался совершенно спокоен.   
  
\- Ты не такой устрашающий, каким хочешь казаться, Квинто.  
  
\- Бесспорно, с тобой я тактичен, - сказал Зак, мягко усмехнувшись в его грудь. – Кстати о о тебе в моих руках…  
  
Руки Зака начали медленно скользить вниз по телу Криса, как будто тот мог в любую минуту возразить. Когда же этого не случилось, Зак поймал его губы в мягком поцелуе. Он сохранял темп расслабляюще медленным, нежно всасывая нижнюю губу Криса в свой рот и слегка дразня его языком. Его руки скользнули вниз по спине Криса, оттуда по бокам и вверх по груди и снова вниз по спине. Когда Зак наткнулся на чувствительное к щекотке местечко прямо возле бедренной косточки Криса, тот судорожно вздохнул и дернулся. Зак сочувственно усмехнулся и снова провел по этой области пальцами, но на этот раз с немного большим давлением, и вместо щекотки тело Криса защипало от удовольствия.   
  
Спустя несколько минут неспешных ласк Зака Крис набрался храбрости, чтобы тоже дотронуться до него. Он думал, что ночью будет представлять в своих объятиях горячую цыпочку вместо Зака, но ширину мужских плеч и твёрдую плоть его тела под пальцами не только невозможно было проигнорировать – напротив, они показались ему неожиданно соблазнительными. Крис поднял руку, которая до этого лежала на бедре Зака и положил её на его обнажённую грудь. Он не мог притворяться, ощущая удивительно мягкие волоски и движение мускулов под своими пальцами, когда Зак прижал его немного ближе к себе. Воодушевившись, Крис обвёл пальцем сосок Зака и услышал ответный стон.   
  
– Ммм, импровизация, понимаю, – промурлыкал Зак. – Мне это нравится.  
  
– Девушки всегда обходят вниманием соски, знаешь? – задумчиво проговорил Крис, нежно ущипнув твердеющую бусину.   
  
\- Мм-хмм, - хмыкнул Зак, и Крис засомневался, что тот вообще его слышал. - Сильнее.   
  
Наступила очередь Криса усмехнуться, когда он пустил в ход вторую руку, чтобы поиграть с обделенными вниманием сосками Зака. И видеть, как Зак извивается под его касаниями, чувствовать, как пальцы Зака впиваются в его спину, было странно удовлетворяющим. Дыхание Зака немного ускорилось, и Крис был достаточно близко, чтобы почувствовать, как член Зака дёрнулся у его бедра. Ободрённый успехом, Крис одной рукой погладил грудь Зака, его живот, и через густые кудряшки обхватил ладонью его член. Довольный вздох Зака окрылил его, и Крис с удивлением заметил, как от этого дрогнул в ответ его собственный член.   
  
Крис пробежался рукой вверх и вниз по члену Зака, чувствуя, как он твердеет, как двигается нежная кожа под его пальцами, как нарастает жар с приливом крови. И Зак позволял ему, подсказывая, что ему нравится, тихими стонами и лёгкими толчками бёдер, позволяя своим собственным рукам блуждать по телу Криса, чтобы ущипнуть соски, проследить очертания рёбер, обвести его пупок. Крис уже начал думать, что только так мог бы довести Зака до оргазма, когда Зак внезапно схватил его за запястье.   
  
\- Еще нет, милый. Есть кое-что другое, что мы должны сначала сделать.  
  
Немного неохотно Крис выпустил член Зака из рук.  
  
\- Что нам нужно?  
  
\- В моем бумажнике есть презервативы, и, естественно, у такого невероятного дрочилы как ты имеется любрикант, - хитро посмотрев на него, сказал Зак и подмигнул.   
  
\- Хочешь сказать, ты пришел без дорожного набора? – поддразнил Крис, вытаскивая свои презервативы и любрикант из ночного столика. – Из твоего резюме следовало, что ты настоящий кладезь сексуальной атрибутики.  
  
\- Так я же не ношу их с собой. Для чего еще существуют подземелья? – мгновение Крис ошарашено смотрел на него. - _Шучу_. Ты такой легковерный, Кристофер. Кто сейчас держит подземелья?  
  
Крис застонал и вцепился в Зака, который охотно облапал его в ответ.   
  
\- Могу я трахнуть тебя? – выдохнул Крис спустя несколько минут бесконечных поцелуев.  
  
\- Я не знаю… _можешь_? – парировал Зак с опасной улыбкой, и Крис застонал.  
  
\- Ты вообще когда-нибудь затыкаешься?  
  
Зак взял любрикант в руку.   
  
\- Почему бы тебе не попытаться заставить меня? – он смазал пальцы и потянулся вниз, чтобы приготовить себя, пока Крис надевал презерватив. – Черт возьми, Кристофер, тебе лучше знать, как пользоваться этой штукой.  
  
Крис улыбнулся, решая отплатить ему той же монетой.   
  
\- Ты тут не единственный, кто может предоставить длинный список отличных рекомендаций.  
  
Смех Зака перешел во вздох, когда он согнул пальцы внутри себя.   
  
\- М-м-м, наконец-то в тебе проснулся наглец. Мне это нравится.  
  
Крис жадно смотрел, как Зак проталкивает в себя свои собственные пальцы: ему совершенно очевидно нравилось, что за ним наблюдали. Зак бросил любрикант Крису, который едва сумел поймать его прежде, чем тюбик стукнул его по лбу.   
  
\- Сделай себя приятным и влажным, - сказал Зак, поднимая колени до тех пор, пока они едва не коснулись его плеч.   
  
\- _Чёрт_ , - застонал Крис, щедро смазывая себя сколькой ладонью. – Как давно ты…   
  
\- Давай же, - прорычал Зак, вытаскивая пальцы и тянясь к Крису.   
  
Крис аккуратно приставил свой член к отверстию Зака.   
  
\- Что если я причиню тебе боль?   
  
\- Не причинишь, - простонал Зак, закидывая ноги на плечи Криса. – Просто, чёрт побери, сделай это.  
  
Крис начал толкаться внутрь, преодолевая изначальное сопротивление. Он сумел протолкнуть головку члена сквозь тугое кольцо мышц, прежде чем остановиться, чтобы перевести дыхание. Черт, Зак был таким тугим вокруг него, таким горячим, что Крис почувствовал, как струйки пота начали стекать с его висков. Он сжал ладонями простыню и плотно зажмурил глаза, просто чтобы попытаться восстановить чёртов контроль.   
  
Зак же был явно против.   
  
\- Ещё, - прорычал он, толкнувшись так, чтобы Крис скользнул в него ещё на один обжигающий жадный дюйм. – Черт возьми, хватит меня дразнить, Кристофер, засунь этот великолепный член в меня прямо сейчас, или я клянусь богом….  
  
Но он не закончил свою угрозу, потому что Крис вцепился в его колени и стал толкаться вперед снова и снова, и снова, пока его яйца не шлёпнулись о задницу Зака, отчего тот властно зарычал и впился пальцами за шею Криса.   
  
\- Боже, видел бы ты сейчас своё лицо, ты, горячая штучка, а сейчас двигайся.  
  
Поначалу было непросто, Крис был как никогда близок к грани, и Зак так туго обхватывал его, но после первых нескольких нетвердых судорожных толчков, Крис перенёс вес вперёд на бёдра Зака и движения стали более гладкими.   
  
\- Сильнее, - застонал Зак. – Не быстрее, а _сильнее_. Заставь мои зубы стучать.  
  
Крис понятия не имел, как Зак умудрялся говорить сейчас, когда его собственные мозги едва могли формировать слова, но он толкнулся бёдрами так сильно, как только мог. Зак блаженно закричал, выгибая спину так сильно, что вся нижняя часть его тела полностью оторвалась от кровати. Крис вынес колено вперёд, толкаясь глубже, и изменение угла заставило Зака вскрикивать при каждом толчке до тех пор, пока он не завыл в потоке _ах черт да засунь его в меня да вот так не вздумай останавливаться ты восхитительный сукин сын_ , и это ощущалось так невероятно, так пронзительно, что Крис забыл, как дышать. Бисерины пота скатывались по его плечам, пока он толкался снова и снова в послушное тело Зака, не в состоянии перестать ускорять темп, пока пятки Зака впивались в его спину.   
  
Каким-то чудесным образом он не сбился с ритма, когда Зак кончил, закричав еще громче, сжимая его пульсирующий член еще сильнее до тех пор, пока Крис не кончил тоже. Зак прижал его теснее, выстанывая его имя, и весь мир Криса сузился до расширенных диких глаз Зака, невыносимого жара его тела, его приказов Крису _кончить, черт побери, прямо сейчас, Кристофер_ , а затем все погрузилось в туман блаженства.   
  
Несколько долгих неловких минут понадобилось им, чтобы понять, кому какие части тела принадлежат, и еще дольше, чтобы их распутать. Остаток сил Крис потратил на то, чтобы подползти к Заку, положить голову ему на грудь и перекинуть через него руку. Когда Зак уже было начал спрашивать, Крис просто пробормотал:   
  
\- Заткнись. Мне нравится обниматься. Заткнись.  
  
\- Это немного по-гейски, Крис, - усмехнулся Зак, но все равно обнял его в ответ.   
  
\- О, я уже снова Крис, да?  
  
Зак показал целое шоу, приподнимая простыню и смотря вниз на измотанный член Криса.   
  
\- По крайней мере, весь следующий час, если я сделал свою работу хорошо.  
  
\- Это что теперь, станет странным эвфемизмом для возбуждения, который ты станешь использовать в неподходящее время на публике?  
  
Зак слегка надулся.   
  
\- Я правда такой предсказуемый?  
  
\- Я просто знаю тебя слишком хорошо.  
  
На несколько минут воцарилась уютная тишина, и Крис сконцентрировался на сердцебиении под своей щекой. Всё было не так неловко, как он боялся – было приятно просто лежать в объятиях Зака, и если это гейство… что ж, он просто занялся сексом с мужчиной. Это же не значит, что он внезапно ощутил потребность трахать парней или ходить по магазинам. Не одновременно, по крайней мере.   
  
\- Итак, - мягко промурлыкал Зак в волосы Криса, - каков твой вердикт?  
  
\- Хммм?  
  
\- Гей секс: да или нет?  
  
\- Мэ-э, я не знаю…  
  
\- Мэ-э? Ты же не _мычал_ мне сейчас! – Крис попытался спрятать смех, уткнувшись в грудь Зака, на что тот тяжело вздохнул и возмущенно шлёпнул Криса по заднице. – Ты – маленькое дерьмо, напрашиваешься на повторение!  
  
\- Я не могу основывать свое суждение всего на двух ключевых точках эксперимента.  
  
\- Какой основательный подход, - вздохнул Зак и позволил своей руке погладить кожу, которую он только что шлёпнул. – И на получение скольких именно ключевых точек ты надеешься?  
  
\- Мне в самом деле нужно так много опытов, как только возможно. И я думаю, нам следует также … ммм… менять условия проведения теста.  
  
\- Основывайся на какой угодно статистической хрени – всё равно это значит, что ты хочешь мое горячее тело.   
  
\- Мне нужно быть внимательным, если это пойдет в моё резюме, - сказал Крис, его веки были слишком тяжелыми, чтобы оставаться поднятыми.   
  
\- Ух, да, об этом. Ты же знаешь, что я написал его по большей части для того, чтобы затащить тебя в свою постель?  
  
\- У меня было такое подозрение. Хотя я все еще не понимаю, почему ты думал, что должен всё это сочинять.  
  
\- И ничего я не сочинял, - возразил Зак, его оскорбленный тон слегка испортил долгий зевок. – Я же говорил тебе, что с тобой я просто был тактичен.  
  
\- Как угодно, - пробормотал Крис, слишком усталый, чтобы поддерживать шутливую перебранку. Впрочем, уже погружаясь в сон, он, кажется, услышал, как Зак пробубнил что-то вроде - …покажу тебе, кто выдумывает, когда заявлюсь на твоём пороге с Карлом и двадцатью ярдами троса…  
  
  
* Зорбинг - экстремальный аттракцион, вид спорта, заключающийся в спуске человека в прозрачном шаре зорбе с горы или связанный с пересечением водоёмов внутри аналогичного шара.  
** Игл скаут – высший ранг у бой скаутов.


End file.
